


Imagine Hotch jerking off to the thought of you in his office

by fanficsofeverything



Series: Tumblr Imagines [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: He knew it was wrong. Knew that it was unprofessional of him. Knew that you could walk in on him at any moment in fact. But at the moment, he truly didn’t care.GIFS in link
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: Tumblr Imagines [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907632
Kudos: 56





	Imagine Hotch jerking off to the thought of you in his office

He knew it was wrong. Knew that it was unprofessional of him. Knew that you could walk in on him at any moment in fact. But at the moment, he truly didn’t care. As his hand worked his cock faster, he pictured you on his knees in front of him, mouth open ready to take his load.


End file.
